Rho's Revenge
Overview Rho is back and he's got two things on his mind: Valorn and revenge. Now he enters a portal to Earth. Will Toxsa be able to fight his old opponent or will he run as a cowerd? You'll soon find out. Story Chapter 1: Rho Returns Normal POV: On Quarton, in the newly improved upgraded fortress of the corrupted, a mysterious figure named Vatron was showing the leader of the corrupted known as Vilius around the newly upgraded fortress. “So! What do you think Vilius? Are you impressed?” Vatron asked, “Very well done with the new throne you built Vatron. It looks so much like the Guardians Sanctuary that I took over.” Vilius said in amusement as he walked over to his new and improved seat that looked like the seat that he had when he took control of the Guardians. “That's not all I made. I also reversed engineered the dimensional portal to my former home world Earth and I also upgraded the Reassembly Device as well. Come, I'll show you.” Vatron said as he brought Vilius to the new and improved Reassembly Device, there were cubes floating all around the room and there were dozens of core brick like objects that were floating in funnels that look like DNA strands, the rest of the cubes were rotating in a form of a galaxy area. This made Vilius more impressed by the minute. “Very impressive Vatron. Have you found any allies for the Corrupted army?” Vilius said. “Yes. I have in fact I revived your old commanders Slyger and Granox. Plus, I'm working on reviving another of your comrades. But first, let me introduce you to our new allies? Meet my right hand girl and connective interest, Sirenius, the rough and the nasty stinger Scorpionus, the first Quartonian pharaoh warrior Pharoenix, the quick and electrical fighter volectro, and the ninja of quarton ninjurai.” vatron said as vilius looked at them in amusement. “very impressive Vatron, but who is it that your going to revive?” Vilius asked. Vatron walked right to the Reassembly Device then turned on the machine and began the reassembling process. The cubes and dark Tenkai Energy floated around in one spot forming a figure which appeared to be a corrupted soldier. When the process was completed the figure stood up and looked around the room. “Welcome back to the living… Rho.” Vatron greeted as Rho looked at the figure and finally spoke “It's good to be back, whoever you are. What have I missed?” Rho said in curiosity, when they took Rho into Vilius's new throne as Vilius told Rho everything that has happened from the beginning to end. This made Rho very upset, but that was not what he was so upset about. He was also in rage because Valorn was able to achieve Titan Mode and destroyed him. “ I CAN'T believe that I was destroyed by that Valorn! I'll make him pay for that if I see him again!” Rho yelled in anger, but Granox laughed “Well, serves you right for betraying me.” Granox said as he kept on laughing. Rho was about to attack Granox until vilius torchured Granox and Rho with a painful shock from his staff. “BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! Rho, I'll let you take revenge on Valorn. How would you like to go to the planet Earth?” Vilius said. Rho nodded as he walked to the portal “So Valorn is on Earth, eh? But won't this be painful?” Rho asked in confusion. “Define painful?” Vilius asked. When Rho went under the portal, a beam of light zapped on him, then his form began to change when strange particles were surrounding him when he turned into his Earth form. Chapter 2: Conversation and a Ghost from the Past Toxsa's POV: Me and the others were having lunch at my family's diner after we well beni kinda defeated the new goonbot named Sirenius. I sat there finishing my lunch while the others were finishing theirs, when we walked out the door and we talked about our previous battles back on Quarton while we headed home. “Hey guys, remember the time when I took down that robot that turned into that robot vulture when I unlocked Titan Mode for the first time?” I asked the guys as they started laughing “Yeah! I wonder who that guy is?” Ceylan said, the others wondered the same thing then gen spoke “Well I know who he is. His name is rho he was one of Vilius's soldiers plus he can use Robofusion on corrupted beasts.” Gen said, I was amazed how he knew that guys name since he was pretending to be Vilius's servant. “Well boys, I hate to rain on your conversation, but look over there.” Beni said as she was pointing at a big dark grey cloud in the distance. We have to get home, since it was getting dark anyway as we parted ways. While I was heading home with my bike, I looked at the thunder cloud in the distance. I could've checked the weather for tomorrow cause if there's a power outage again, I'll never be able to play video games. “Wow! Its getting darker when the storm is blocking the sun out. I better hurry or Wakamei is going to kill me if I don't get home in time.” I said to myself until I heard a voice. “Valorn!” the voice said as it echoed from behind me but nothing was there. I had this feeling that I know that voice before I took a quick moment to think that voice its so familiar? I thought but then I heard it again “Valorn!”. The voice echoed again and I got nervous until an idea popped up in my head “I guess I must be hearing things looks like I can go now.” I said as I pretended like I ment that until “No your not.” the voice said. Then I quickly looked behind me and saw a guy wearing a suit. I kinda got confused if it was Granox or Slyger but there was something different about this guy so I asked him as I kept my ground “Hey! Do I know you?” I said to him, but then chuckled “What! You don't remember me or know my name?” he said in a sinister tone. “Give me a cheat code? ... I mean a hint?” I asked him again, “Your old foe or I should prefer you to call me … Rho” he said as I jumped in panic as he laughed and spoke again “What's the mater? Afraid of ghosts Valorn?” Rho said as I began to panic. I got on my bike and quickly drove off in fear. I kept driving my bike until I reached my house. I quickly ran inside and quietly closed the door from behind me. I looked around and realized that everyone is asleep. Chapter 3: The Chat and the Chase Normal POV: The next day at school, Guren, Beni, Ceylan, Chooki, and Gen were having a conversation of what happened to Toxsa. “Gee, do any of you know what happened to Toxsa?” Guren asked with concern on his face. “Don't know? Maybe he got sick or something?” Ceylan said. But then they heard a beeping sound. They checked their communicators and found a message and they all were shocked to see what the message is from. It was from Toxsa and Guren gasped as he saw the message “Oh no…Guys, its from Toxsa and he hit the Corrupted alarm. Then that means…Slyger, Granox, or both are back on Earth.” Guren said. “WHAT!” they all said in shock. Ceylan stared at Guren in fear when guren told them. “Wait, does that mean those goonbots have the dimensional portal again? I thought the Guardians got their HQ back?” Ceylan said as he panicked. “Looks like we were wrong?” Chooki said. Ceylan interrupted them, “Then we have to help Toxsa now?” Ceylan said but Gen stopped them “We can't leave school without permission. Besides, even if we do ask them, they would say no.” Gen said and he was right. They knew they can't leave school without permission, but if they asked the teachers, they would say no. So they have to wait until after school, but then there was a silence. Ceylan was the first to break it “Hey, where's Roberto?”. Meanwhile at Toxsa's house... Toxsa's POV: I waited for two hours long in my house and looked out my window. Still no one was in sight. “Man, what's taking them so long?” I complained, then I heard someone knocking on my door. I tip toed to the door and slowly turned the door knob and carefully opened the door and took a small peek through the crack and saw someone standing there and I wouldn't believe my eyes… it was Roberto. “Hi there Toxsa, are you supposed to be at school?” Roberto said, as my eyes widened Oh man, I can't believe I forgot about school and now I'm late. I thought to myself as I looked at Roberto and spoke "How long have I been here?” I asked. Roberto looked at the time on the clock and stared at me “About four hours.” Roberto said. As I quickly got my back pack and grabbed his hand and ran in fear “Hey, wait Toxsa, why are you dragging me?” Roberto said. I had no time to answer questions now, cause I knew one thing: Rho was going to get me at any moment now until, someone jumped out of nowhere and got in front of me and Roberto. “Not so fast Valorn…There's no escape this time.” Rho said. Roberto looked at him with a confused look “Um excuse me sir, but we have to get to school?” Roberto said in a nervous tone. “Sorry I can't allow that, but Its time for Valorn to pay.” Rho said. I got confused. “Pay for what?” I asked. Rho began to laugh “Your destruction!” Rho said. But then Roberto walked right in front of me “Who do think you are?” Roberto said. But Rho continued to laugh “Did he ever tell you about me? … his old foe, Rho.” Rho said as he removes his sunglasses. Roberto became spooked out as he saw Rho's glowing red eyes. Even I was spooked out. “Don't worry, I'm going to make this quick and extremely painful! So stand still!” Rho said. Then there was a silence, but I was the first to break it. “RUN!” I shouted. I realize now the chase begins, but we both ran as fast as we could, but I don't think we have a cheat code for this situation. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek, and the Sneak Attack Normal POV: After school, Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Gen, and Beni left to find Toxsa and help him, but they needed the Portal Weapon to do that so they went into Mr. White's shop and grabbed the Portal Weapon and left to find Toxsa. “Hey Guren, are you sure Toxsa didn't just push the Corrupted alarm for no reason?” Ceylan asked. Guren shook his head “No! But i'm sure Toxsa is telling the truth and that's why we need to help him”. Guren heard another beeping sound. He checked his communicator an found a message from Toxsa. "Help! Me and Roberto are hiding in a warehouse at the docks and being tracked hunted down! Please hurry! Toxsa." Guren was surprised, Roberto is with Toxsa. “He's at the docks. Come on gang!” Guren shouted as they all headed to the docks. Meanwhile in the warehouse Normal POV: Toxsa and Roberto were sitting inside a metal crate hiding from Rho. They both got scared as they heard Rho's foot steps and it made them both nervous. “Where are you Valorn? You can't hide from me, you puny little brats. I will find you no matter what it takes and when I do. I will crush you like a miserable little insect you are.” Rho said in a threatening tone. This gave them the chills. Roberto was so confused of why Rho is trying to kill Toxsa and why is Rho calling him Valorn. There were so many questions flooding Roberto's mind. “Toxsa, who is this guy? Why is he calling you Valorn? And why is he trying to kill you?” Roberto whispered to Toxsa, but he said nothing. He just sat there in fear as if he was afraid to say anything or do anything. Toxsa was petrified. The foot steps grew louder and louder but then the sound of Rho's footsteps stop. Roberto peeked through the crate and looked around his surroundings. Nothing was in sight until Rho appeared out of nowhere. “THERE YOU ARE, YOU PIPSQUEKS!” Rho shouted. Toxsa and Roberto ran as Rho rampages though out the warehouse, but both of them made it out safely. Rho smashes a huge hole though the wall. Toxsa and Roberto stood there all petrified. “Well you must have a good job of hiding but you lost and now your going to take a rest … permanently.” Rho said as he began to laugh, but then they heard someone shout. They turned their heads to see who it was it was Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, Gen, and Beni. Toxsa and Roberto ran over to them and stood with them as Guren points the Portal Weapon at Rho. “Well, so he has re-enforcements? Then I'll destroy you all at once!” Rho said in amusement. Guren yells at Rho “Who are you dumpster breath?”. Rho spoke “I guess Granox hasn't told you about me, did he? Oh well! I guess it will be fine for me to say it? My name is Rho.” Everyone was shocked as they heard his name “Wait … your Rho?” Gen said in shock. “But that's impossible?” Chooki shouted as he stared at Rho. “Toxsa blew you up.” Ceylan said in confusion. “Toxsa? Is that what they call you on this planet Valorn? Even your name is stupid.” Rho said, but then he notice Guren pointing the Portal Weapon at him. “Hey! Is that a Portal Weapon?” Rho asked. “Yes.” Guren said with a worried look on his face. “Better aim well? I heard it takes five minutes to recharge before you a can use it again.” Rho said as he started to smash the ground made of concrete but they all ran. “Why didn't you fire the Portal Weapon?” Beni shouted as she and the others kept running. “I can't risk it. I have to get a clean shot at him.” Guren yelled. Roberto started to get even more confused then before “What the heck is going on here?” Roberto yelled. “Well, the one we're being chased by is an evil robot from a planet called Quarton. I blew him up on Quarton when I battled him and unlocked Titan Mode and now he's here on Earth and still holding a grudge” Toxsa explains as they kept on running. “Toxsa, don't tell him more than he can hear!” Ceylan yelled, as they kept running. Toxsa grabbed the Portal Weapon from Guren and aimed it at Rho. "Alright Rho, its time I finish what I started.” Toxsa said, until Rho thew a car at him. Chooki quickly grabbed Toxsa and dodged the car. “Whoa! That was close.” Toxsa said as they resumed running. “You can't run from me Valorn.” Rho said. Suddenly, Beni came up with a idea. “Everyone! I have an idea! We need to split up into groups. Guren, Ceylan, you two are with me. Gen, you go with Chooki and Toxsa, you go with Roberto. Got it?” Beni shouted and they all nodded as they split up into three groups. Rho looked at his surroundings and checked his Core Brick Sensor and detected all six core bricks “Hmm, there you are Valorn.” Rho said to himself as he followed the signal of Toxsa's Core Brick. Toxsa was scared for the moment, but he hoped that Beni's idea actually works. Then he heard foot steps, “Where are you valorn? Show yourselves, you pathetic little runts? I know your out here somewhere.” Rho shouted. Toxsa decided to take action. Toxsa jumped out, then whistled and shouted “Hey! Metalhead! Your just as dumb as your pets are when I fought you Rho. Wait how about ... stupid.” Toxsa shouted as he started to make raspberries at Rho. This made Rho very angry. “Did you call me dumb and stupid? WHY YOU LITTLE!” Rho yelled in anger as he charged at Toxsa. Rho began to chase Toxsa to another part of the docks, but Rho stopped running as he saw Toxsa with the others. Gen fired the Portal Weapon at Rho. “Gotcha buckethead.” Toxsa said to Rho as they all watch rho vanished into particles. “Oh you tricked me, you little brats! That's so unfair! Curse you Valorn!” Rho said until he was gone. “Whew, that was close. You did it Beni! Great idea and nice shot Gen! Thanks.” Toxsa said to them. They all looked at Roberto as he stood in amazement. “Wow! That was so cool! You zapped the robot away into thin air!” Roberto exclaimed. Chooki interrupted the celebration by saying “Um guys? Looks like we got more game left to play.” He showed his core brick to them when it was glowing. “Oh great! Now we have to do this now?” Toxsa said in disappointment. Roberto was shock to see what was going on. “What's going on now?” Roberto asked. Guren interrupted “We're being summoned.” Guren said. Then they all went to Mr. Whites shop. Chapter 5: Rho vs. Valorn Normal POV: When they all entered Mr. Whites shop, they went into the portal room. Roberto watched as Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, Chooki, Gen, and Beni activated the portal and vanished without a trace. On Quarton Normal POV: Bravenwolf and the others went into the battlefield and saw Beag running to them. “Tenkai Knights, you're here!” Beag said in amazement. “We always come here when were being summoned Beag.” Bravenwolf said. “So what's the problem?” Venetta asked to Beag. “Well Venetta, you see the Corrupted are attacking most of our forces and much worse, Slyger and Granox are with them.” Beag tells them until they were interrupted by another voice. “They're not the only ones here.” Rho shouted as the Tenkai Knights turn to see where the source of the voice is coming from. “We meet again Valorn.” Rho said as he landed right in front of them “Oh great! You again?” Valorn said. Granox jumped next to Rho “Rho, what are you doing here? Stay out of my way!” Granox yelled in anger. “Stay out of this Granox! This is between Valorn and me.” Rho yelled back to him, but Valorn interrupted. “Sorry about this Rho, but I'll beat you again just like before.” Valorn said, but Rho laughed at him “Are you sure about valorn? Cause things have changed, I have a new trick. RHO TENKAI TITAN MODE, ACTIVATE!” Rho shouted as his Core Brick for began to grow and transform. Rho was able to unlock Titan Mode. This gave everyone the shocked look on their faces. “Hey! That's not fair copycat! Two can play at that game!” Valorn said as he starts to activate Titan Mode. “VALORN TENKAI TERRABLAST TITAN MODE, ENGAGE! Alright! Time to plug'n and play!” Valorn shouted as his body starts to change. “Looks like its our turn guys.” Bravenwolf said to the others, “BRAVENWOLF TENKAI FIRESTORM TITAN MODE, ENGAGE! Yeah! Im on FIRE!” Bravenwolf shouted as his Titan Mode was complete. “TRIBUTON TENKAI ICEBLAST TITAN MODE, ENGAGE! Oh yeah! So cool!” Tributon shouted as his Titan Mode was complete. “LYDENDOR TENKAI LIGHTNINGSTRIKE TITAN MODE, ENGAGE! Yeah! Game on!” Lydendor shouted as his Titan Mode was complete. “I guess its my turn now. DROMUS TENKAI WHIRLWIND TITAN MODE, ENGAGE! Yes! Watch out, there's a storm coming!” Dromus shouted as his Titan Mode was complete and now, all the Corekai were ready to fight. Meanwhile, Valorn is battling Rho, both in Titan Mode. “Well Valorn, it seems that my failure must have done great a success now that Vilius knows that you and the other Knights are from Earth. He will soon conquer both worlds and soon worlds beyond!” Rho announces to Valorn. Valorn spoke “Yeah, I know, but the good thing is I got a new goonbot to fight against.” Valorn said. Rho was confused. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” Rho said. “Well, first of all, now that you appeared again with Slyger and Granox, two of us will get one goonbot to fight each.” Valorn said. “That makes no sense at all!” Rho said in disbelief. “That's because your not even smart enough to learn anything about Earth and whats on it.” Valorn said. Rho started to get annoyed by this. “You know, I'm still going to crush you Valorn. In fact, I'm going to have my revenge.” Rho said as he charged at Valorn and begins to attack, but Valorn dodges his attack and starts to use his elemental attack. “Alright, now it's my turn Rho! VALORN TENKAI TITAN TERRABLAST! GO!” Valorn shouted as he fires his elemental attack. Rho stood there in shock as Valorn's attack reaches him. “No … I CAN'T LOSE NOW!” Rho yelled as he changes back into Core Brick Mode. “WE'LL MEET AGAIN VALORN! … YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” Rho shouted as he flew away. The Corrupted started to retreat, but they will be back because the battle against the Corrupted was just the beginning. The Tenkai Knights headed back to Earth as they vanished. On Earth Normal POV: Roberto watched as everyone comes back through the portal, and started to smile. “Wow! That was cool, but someone has to know about this!” Roberto shouted in excitement, but everyones faces turned worried. Roberto looked at them for a moment and spoke “Or I could just…keep it a secret, if thats okay with you guys?” Roberto asked as they all nodded their heads. THE END Gallery rhos revenge poster .png|title poster for rho's revenge Rho in earth form.jpeg|rho in earth form Category:Fan-fiction stories Category:Fan-Stories